Just another Valentine's Day
by Kyoyama Kita
Summary: During Valentine's Day, Quatre spends it alone, the day after he get the surprise or turmoil of his life. Shounen Ai warning. 3x4


Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing

The slight poem in the front and end of story belongs to me

_Phew!_ just 3 minutes before midnight (in Hong Kong)

it's still the day after Valentines

I hope you like it i stupidly decide to skip my hmk and spend 3 hours on it

_

* * *

_

_Just another Valentine's day _

_All alone today_

_Just another Valentine's day_

_With no-one there_

Quatre felt alone, Trowa was on another mission leaving him quite desperate for some company. Though he hadn't confessed his own feelings to the quiet boy, he was certain that the Latin felt the same way about him.

Though he couldn't be sure, his space heart was telling him the truth.

It was that day that made him hesitant.

One week ago

"_Guess what Trowa?" Quatre leaned forward daringly towards the taller boy. Trowa looked up from his book. "In a week, it'll be Valentine's Day." It was a suggestion, not a statement, which Quatre hoped Trowa would pick up. _

"_I will have a mission during that time, besides Valentine's Day mean nothing to me." _

"_Don't you ever celebrate Valentine's day?" Quatre asked astonished, he remembered way back that he always gave out free chocolate to those around him. Trowa shrugged, "I don't have anyone to care for."_

_Quatre's heart clenched, the statement hurt, maybe Trowa didn't feel the same way. He was so sure during the many times they played music together. He could feel the bond that drew them close. _

End of Flashback

"_I don't have anyone."_ His heart tightened once more. It hurt so much hearing Trowa say that. Even if the relationship wasn't like he thought it was, at least Trowa would have had him -as a friend- to celebrate Valentine's Day.

He rubbed his chest trying to ease the pain. Rashid and the other Magnuacs were having a week off - Quatre forced them to take a week off, he didn't want people to worry about him.

"Master Quatre, one day you will find a girl and settle down, don't be disturbed that you are alone, we're always here for you."

"Yes, Rashid, you will be here for me and I appreciate that, but not the way I want Trowa to be here." He looked at the picture on his desk. It was a small picture of him and the other pilots. Duo was grinning and giving a V with his hand while curling the same arm around Quatre and the other around Heero. Heero stood there scowling mostly at Duo and partly at the camera. Wufei stood at the side, his posture proud, but yet his facial expression childish, sighing at Duo's antics.

Quatre looked at himself in the photo, why was he so happy in the picture? Oh right…

He moved his stare to the corner of the picture, somehow Trowa managed to shift right into the side, his green gaze echoing the voices of his heart. Quatre could never get enough of Trowa's beautiful eyes and his long lean frame of a body. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around one of his closest friends he had ever met.

Certainly one of the strangest, but Quatre was use to strange. He was a gundam pilot after all. Why did he have to worry so much about Valentine's Day anyway? It was only yesterday.

Only yesterday. Where he spent it, yet again…

Alone.

"Well, just another day, just another Valentine's Day." He whispered, feeling the pain clutched at his heart again. He could feel tears welled up in his eyes. He felt it slid slowly over his cheeks.

A doorbell rang throughout the mansion.

"Rashid can you get that for me please?" he shouted, then silently cursed himself, Rashid was having the week off, how stupid of him! He stumbled from his room, wiping the tears off with his newly cleaned shirt. He opened the door prepared to see one of the Magnuacs coming back with an excuse.

"Tro-Trowa?" He stuttered, not knowing whether to be pleased or to be terrified. The Latin looked tired and worn-out, the light of the sun making Trowa more beautiful then ever. "The mission finished early for you to be here." Quatre said, plastering a smile on his face, he pulled the boy's arm, "Come, you must be exhausted and hungry and probably wanting a shower." He shoved a bundle of clothing - Trowa left them behind the days before- along with a towel into Trowa's arms and pushed him into the bathroom. "While you bathe, I'll prepare something for you to eat."

He walked into the kitchen and leaned weakly against the marble wall. Trowa was back, his heart did a drum recital all over again. How could he face him? He staggered to the refrigerator and dragged out a pre-made cream pasta sauce. He heated water in a saucepan and waited for it to boil.

So what was he going to do after all? Blurt out his secret emotions to the boy he loved or carry on being the sweet caring boy that Trowa knew as a friend?

He dumped the spaghetti into the boiling water and scooped out the pasta sauce into another saucepan. Quatre stood there stirring, silently cooped up in his thoughts. It was until he heard the scrape of the chair against the marble floor that he realized Trowa was in the same room with him.

"Hey, didn't see you there, may have to wait a minute, the pasta isn't done and I just started heating up the pasta sauce. Sorry."

"Doesn't matter." Trowa replied, rubbing his cinnamon hair with a towel.

5 minutes later, he placed a dish of steaming cream sauce spaghetti in front of Trowa and himself. They ate silently, with only the sounds of eating and occasionally the scrape of the spoon or fork. Quatre finished his small portion in minutes and picked up his dish to wash. "If you want seconds Trowa, help yourself." Trowa shook his head in response and helped Quatre dry the dishes. "You should take a rest. I'll wake you up later for dinner."

After Trowa stumbled to his room, exhausted and worn out from the strain. Quatre paced back and forth in his room, what was he going to do? Option 1 or option 2? A ring on his videophone gratefully caught his attention. He checked the number before allowing the caller to come on screen.

"Hello Duo."

"Hey Quat! Long time no see. Literally." The purple orbs glimmered. "So how was your Valentine's Day?"

"Erm…"

"Don't tell me you spent it alone? Where was Trowa?"

Quatre blushed furiously, "He was on a mission, even so, he is only a friend." He hated the bitter taste, the word left on his tongue.

"Whatever. You wouldn't believe this. But Heero brought me a HUGE box of chocolate and somehow it melted in the sun and I accidentally," the face smirked, "split all over Wu-man."

Quatre sighed, "Duo…"

"He's still in the shower cursing."

"But Valentine's Day was yesterday."

Duo grinned. Quatre clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Honestly Duo, when is this ever going to stop?"

"You mean when did it ever start?"

Quatre just had to grin back.

"Oh well, anyways, I decided to take Wufei to dinner for an apology. Heero forced me. He said I caused a hectic chaos."

Quatre could imagine the scene, Wufei with brown hair screaming, Duo laughing, Heero glaring and grinning at the same time. Duo bided goodbye and left Quatre staring at the empty scene.

'_At least he cleared my head, maybe I should sit down and just read.'_

And that's what he did for the next two hours.

He sighed, snapping his book shut. It was hopeless, he was hopeless. Every five minutes or so, his mind traveled back to the uni-banged man. And after 1 minute, he would silently curse at himself and carry on reading.

He looked up to see Trowa approaching the doorway. "Not tired anymore?" he asked. Trowa shook his head and sat down in the armchair opposite of him, studying Quatre. Quatre felt himself grow hot in the face. "What is it Trowa? Are you hungry?"

"No. I have a question to ask."

"Yes Trowa?"

"When you answered the door to me, before that, were you crying?"

Quatre could feel himself weaken. "Now why would you think that?"

"Your eyes were red and your shirt had a dark stain on it."

Quatre couldn't fight against the fact and he let out a bitter laugh. "Yes…Yes I was."

"Why?"

"What does it matter to you?" Quatre burst out. What was wrong with Trowa? Why did he suddenly have to be so concern with him? It was so annoying, and it made him angry.

"A lot."

Quatre threw up his hands in exasperation, "Suddenly you start talking and caring. As if it ever lasted longer."

"Why were you crying?"

Quatre suddenly didn't care, he might as well tell Trowa, it was better than keeping it inside and go insane over it.

"_I don't have anyone to care for." _

His chest tightened, he hesitated, could he take the Leap of Faith?

"Because I was alone for Valentine's Day."

"Why?"

"Because-…" His voice dropped, "because you weren't there." He whispered, tears coming to his eyes again.

Trowa stayed silent.

Quatre silently cried, his tears pouring down his cheeks, "Because y-you weren't there. On that day, you said you had n-no one to care for, y-you didn't even considerate that even as a friend I-I could accompany you! It hurts so much." He choked. "It h-hurts that you didn't even consider that I-I c-could accompany you. E-even if you didn't go on that stu-stupid mission!"

A gentle hand touched him on the cheek. His watery aqua eyes met emerald.

"Quatre, you like me more than a friend." It was a statement not a question. Quatre nodded slowly, he hiccupped. Trowa knelt down in front of Quatre and used his elegant fingers to wipe away the tears. Quatre jerked his face away, "No."

"No?"

"No, Trowa," his voice was quiet; he felt that if he went any louder, he would burst into tears again. "I don't like you more than a friend." He looked bravely into the emerald eyes,

"I love you."

Trowa stared back into the sapphire eyes. He cupped Quatre's face with his hands and searched for answers in his face.

Quatre looked up at Trowa, the man he loved.

Their faces came closer, their lips almost touching.

"Trowa…"

It was a fiery of passion and sorrow at the same time. Quatre felt himself melting away in a tornado of relief and love. Tears poured out of his eyes, as Trowa pressed harder against his lips.

And they parted.

Trowa stroked his cheek, "Quatre…I cannot say that I feel exactly the same as you feel for me."

Quatre felt his heart dropped slightly. So it was for nothing.

"But, I do like you more than a friend. Much more than a friend. And I feel that the longer we are together, the more I will grow to love you."

Quatre cried in happiness, "I'm sorry I've been a bother, I must look like a fool, for a gundam pilot to cry."

Trowa leaned his forehead against Quatre's, holding each other in their arms.

"I'm sorry I was late for Valentine's Day Quatre."

It didn't matter to Quatre now, because for many Valentine's Day to come, he can hope not to be alone.

It wasn't just another Valentine's Day that mattered anymore.

It was the day after Valentine's Day.

Now I realize 

_It wasn't just another day_

_Now I know_

_The love of Valentine's Day

* * *

i hope you enjoy that!_

I know i did!


End file.
